Pokémon Heroes of Justice
by DeadlyThunder195
Summary: It's that time of year again. The Pokémon Police Academy (P.P.A) is looking for the next defenders of peace to look out for citizens of all regions. After completing the first stage, do you have what it takes to become a true defender of justice? Rubbish summary, accepting OC's.


**Hey guys, welcome to my new story! This type of thing is quite new to me as it's a SYOC, so forgive me if I do anything wrong/mess up any characters. **

* * *

"It's that time again" Lieutenant Eleanor Morris mused as new recruits strolled through the iron gates. She was a fairly young woman in her early thirties with short royal blue hair which spiked up at the back. She narrowed her emerald green eyes at her young secretary as she heard a comment about a 'duck butt'. Was it her fault that her hair stuck up like a duck's behind? While she pondered on firing her big mouthed secretary, a low chuckle came from beside her.

"Relax El, you can fire the little bitch later. Right now we need to train these brats into well moulded police officers." She turned around to see Detective William Jobs, her old partner before her promotion. His blonde hair really contrasted with his dark skin, which she found ridiculous... and fake.

"Jesus Will! What on earth did you do to your hair? It's looks bloody ridiculous!" Eleanor exclaimed as she looked at him, emerald green being stared down by dark brown. They stared down at each other for 5 minutes before someone came and announced that all the new recruits had been taken into the main hall.

"Ok, thanks" Eleanor smiled at the messenger and turned back to Will, who in the motions of sneaking away. "Oi, don't move." She calmly walked up to her old partner and grabbed his 'hair'. With a little tug his short purple hair was freed. Throwing the wig in the bin, she smiled up at her ex partner's glare.

"Come on you, we've got police officers to train up!" Giving Will a wink she grabbed a pokeball from her belt. "It's time Ruby." A purplish cat appeared in a flash of light, its tail moving gracefully in the air.

"Espe!" Her Espeon replied back before following her trainer and Will down the Academy's corridors. They reached the main hall and both of them had become very serious looking as they stared at the door which separated them from the new recruits.

"Time to get serious El, you ready?"  
"Hell yes."

* * *

**Now that's the prologue done! It's quite short but I can assure you that the chapters to come are gonna be much longer. ^^ If you guys are interested, the form's down below. Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu's will not be accepted and this will not be a 'First come first serve' type thing. OC's will be accepted until I say stop. So... On to the form!**

* * *

**Name: (First and last, middle name is optional)  
**

**Gender: (Quite obvious but if your character is transsexual put down the gender he/she identifies themselves as. Also put down if they are transgender, with the gender they were born as followed by their current gender)**

**Age: (The youngest someone can be to join the police force in RL(I think, I could be wrong) is 24. Considering this is Pokémon and not RL, I think 18-26 should be a good age range)**

**Appearance: (Please give me eye/hair colour, hair style, body type, skin tone, height and any additional features i.e. scars, tattoos and piercings, but don't go overboard)**

**Personality: (I think this is an important part of the form. Now, making a list of adjectives won't cut it. I need at least 5 sentences if not more, if not then I can't really make the character work.)**

**Traits: (With this you can list the good/bad traits of your character. If you can, can you have an equal amount of good/bad traits?)**

**Casual clothes/tracksuit colour: (As the academy doesn't have a dress code, recruits can wear anything which is practical and decent while they are doing work inside. While outside doing exercise drills and other sports, recruits get a tracksuit. The tracksuit colour is the recruits choice so you can pick the colour for it.)**

**Relationship: (Yes or No.)**

**Sexuality: (Put down if your character is Gay, straight, bi . Even if you don't want a relationship, you've still got to get this down.^^ )**

**Pokémon: (The most important thing in a Pokémon story! What I would like is for you to put down ONE Pokémon. This Pokémon has to be either small/average in height. No shinnies, legendries or Pseudo legendries please. Put the Species, Nickname, Personality, Move set and a small history, Note: if your character doesn't have any Pokémon on them when they first arrive they can catch/receive one from the academy)**

**History: (Basically give your character's history. Now, if any of you put 'Unknown' as an answer I will not accept your character. Just a warning, it doesn't have to be long, just give me enough to work with. :) )**

**Other: (Anything else you want to add to the form.)**

* * *

That's that! I'll see you guys next chapter with (hopefully) a good deal of OCs. :D Ciao for now!

R&R

**-DeadlyThunder195 **


End file.
